


Warmth

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompt drabbles, written 2006/2007. Prompt: Sorrow

You was somethin' I didn't know I needed till you was standin’ in front of me, with that smile that hit me full in the guts and the sunlight in your eyes; skin softer ’n’ sweeter than I ever thought a man’s could be, and arms wrapped around me so tight I darn near lost my breath.

Was the warmest place I’d ever known, Jack. And now I feel so cold I can't hardly stand it.

Momma used to say there ain't no use pining over what you ain't got.

But she never told me that you do it anyway.


End file.
